viewtifuljoefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Blue
Captain Blue is a recurring character in the Viewtiful Joe series. At the start of the series, he becomes the gigantic being known as King Blue or Almighty Leader, and starts the evil Jadow organization, though he leads it in the background, in order to escape Movieland and dominate the real world. Background He was once a movie director. He was nominated for many awards, but people soon forgot about his movies. He wanted to give the people a great hero. One day, he was sucked into one of his movies and became his own hero known as Captain Blue. He defeated many villains in the name of justice, but he soon forgot about his family. Slowly, the "seeds of evil" were growing, and he slipped into corruption. Involvement Originally revealed as a famous movies super hero, he has gained many fans during his glory days. His biggest fan would turn out to be Joe. On his last movie, he was defeated by an unknown villain. He then grants Joe a V watch and VFX moves. In the end, he reveals himself to be the head of Jadow and has a new alter-ego, King Blue. He then tells Sylvia that he is her father in the classic Star Wars fashion. After his defeat as King Blue, Joe fights him one last time as a younger Captain Blue. When he is finally defeated, he tells Joe his story. He thanked Joe but told him that "there's more to this story". Since he is still director, he still needs to give the people a new hero to destroy the source of evil. He said that the earth would be attacked 2 more times, hence Viewtiful Joe 2 and a future Viewtiful Joe 3. However, Sylvia requested a V watch to accompany her boyfriend. Strategy 'King Blue' Like other bosses, King Blue possesses an assortment of attacks. Your best counter is to know what to do against each attack and know when you can damage him the most. For starters, realize that King Blue is occasionally in the background and can't be struck by your standard attacks. When he's close, it's your chance to pummel him with your slow, zoomed-in repeated punch attacks. King Blue's first attack is lightning. You can stand between the bolts to avoid (he says something like "Go back to school" before this attack). King Blue's second attack is to summon a bunch of fighters to enter the area. When the fighters emerge, King Blue enters the foreground and can be attacked. Jump next to King Blue, activate slow and zoom, and start punching. He'll counter after the fighters leave so end the attack before King Blue can retaliate. King Blue also uses another lightning attack (after he says "die" or "bye-bye") and a tower appears on the Earth. To disrupt this attack, attack the tower using mach speed (which must be upgraded at least to level two, though much better if it's upgraded to level three). Your fellow clones will attack King Blue and disrupt his attack. Watch out for his missile attack after attacking the tower. Be sure to destroy the tower at the earliest opportunity, since you may receive a cheeseburger as a reward. Watch for another lightning attack, typically right after the fighters arrive. This is a horizontal lightning attack and should be ducked to be avoided. Finally, beware of King Blue's missile attack. Utilize slow to help evade the missiles, which can be ducked or jumped over. Note that you can use voomerangs to help disrupt King Blue's attacks. You won't receive a very high ranking for beating King Blue with a continual barrage of voomerangs, but it will be much easier to avoid and disrupt his various attacks. 'Captain Blue' You've faced Captain Blue previously in the game (when you received slow, mach, and zoom abilities), so you should be familiar with most of his attacks. However, he does now possess some new abilities, primarily some devastating lightning attacks, and can even enter mach speed. Once again, your VFX abilities are your ally here. You'll use slow, zoomed-in repeated punches to inflict the most damage against Captain Blue. Look for opportunities to assault with your punch attacks. You can disrupt his more powerful abilities with voomerangs or even the zoom aerial jump attack. Blue also has a shield, which absorbs some of your damage. Dodging his attacks will remove the shield and leave him the most vulnerable to your barrage. You can knock Blue down by using your jump plus zoom aerial strike; jump and when you're descending, activate zoom. Do this over Blue and he'll be knocked down and vulnerable to your slow, zoom punch strike. Quotes *"My young Joe. It looks like you haven't awakened to your true powers as a hero. I'll show you how to be a real hero." *"Come and get me!" *"Ah, your heroness has awakened. Now the V-Watch is responding to your hero instincts deep down inside." *"When the V-Watch starts to glow, say the word, HENSHIN!" *"Joe, I have nothing more to teach you. The beautiful moves and techniques that flurish from your heroic gut instincts, exploit them for good deeds and save this world. The world is waiting for you. Joe, go now. May heroness be with you." *"Keep trying, it's what a true hero does. You see, 'hero' isn't just a title that's bestowed upon a person, it's something that's earned every single day. Anyone who quits something after a failed first attempt should find what he's willing to fail at. It's called 'persistence'. It's the truest measure of our toughness and the only way to acquire a skill. A hero isn't just a man with extraordinary abilities. He's special because it's through sticking with it that he has acquired them. A hero is only a hero because he was willing to fail in order to become one." - Captain Blue's inspirational speech from one of his movies that motivated Joe to never give up. Gallery 698276-vj captain blue 01 large.jpg Captain Blue image.png|King Blue DirectorBlue.png|Movie Director Blue BluePoster.jpg beb50847a2abe314f7462285574d1bfb.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Captain Blue Card Trivia *Nobody in the games ever mentions or even notices Blue's weight. However, four characters point it out in the anime. **The only four characters to point out Blue being overweight are Jokester, the leader of the bike gang, Bianco Billy, and Blue himself. **Captain Blue Jr. claims "he's not fat, he's husky." *His "Confession" theme was taken from the track, Reminiscence - Classroom Trial in the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney game (Gyakuten Saiban in Japan). *Captain Blue appears as a card in the Heroes and Heralds mode of Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. His card grants the user more Hyper Combo meter at the beginning of the match. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Jadow Category:Villains